


An Old Woman's Ramblings

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson sees <i>and</i> observes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Woman's Ramblings

I must say, I was surprised at his reaction.

_"Why, of course, dear fellow. It would be my distinct pleasure to have you resume residence here."_

No, that is not strictly accurate. I did not seriously expect him to refuse me, but he seemed inordinately taken with the prospect. Indeed, for over a fortnight after I returned to his digs, he radiated a bonhomie that was foreign to his nature--at least, the nature that I was accustomed to. He left off the cocaine, for which I was quite relieved. Instead, he puttered away with his violin, scraping strangely uplifting tunes well into the night. He also re-doubled his experimental efforts, clattering pans and vials of noxious substances with cheerful abandon.

It was these disruptive practices that caused Mrs. Hudson enough concern to bring the matter to my attention. "Really, Dr. Watson, it must stop! The neighbors are complaining!"

"Come, now, Mrs. Hudson," I said, "The violin, the experiments--surely this is nothing new."

"New? Hardly," she scoffed. "But it had all but ceased when you left, you know. He is like a new man." She fixed me with a direct look, and added, "It's a good thing, but there's no need to call undue attention to the fact."

When I took her meaning, I felt my color rise and I tried to keep the shock from my face. I cleared my throat and stammered, "I, I don't understand, that is, I--"

She waved a hand. "No, I don't suppose you do. Don't mind an old woman's ramblings, Doctor. But please, speak to Mr. Holmes about his activities."

Alas, it would take me some time to work up the nerve to broach the matter with my friend, and that is a story for another day. For now, suffice it to say that, in the end, our landlady was satisfied--Holmes found other, more private activities to occupy his time. As did I.


End file.
